The lives of us
by mrbucktheweasel6
Summary: follow the chipmunks, chipettes and their friends through excruciating adventures, griefs and good memories as we enter their lives and feel their emotions as if we were looking straight through their eyes. chapter 4 is up at long last! Please review kindly :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there yanks! Again sorry about WWMunk's temporary conclusion but to make it up to you and cheer you all up, here's a new story I made!**

**It's called "The lives of us". Enjoy and please comment.**

**That is all; thank you :)**

Chapter 1: intro and daily routine

**First person POV**

**(All Stars song by smash mouth plays)**

Ah, Los Angeles! The city of fallen angels where the ocean meets the sand and the city where stars are born; such as our loving furry friends, the chipmunks and the chipettes. They reside in the comfortable Seville residence and were adopted by the one who's last name is used as that of the residence's, David "Dave" Seville.

Dave Seville loves his family like he loves his life and would try his best to make them all happy. Unfortunately, there tends to be one who's mind may be so happy that it wouldn't stay one small second still without wreaking havoc.

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIN!" was what Dave would yell once a week or so, as Alvin was indeed quite the one to stir up trouble and yet; he was still a very loving brother that would always try to make his friends and family happy.

At school, the chipmunks and the chipettes were respected by different categories of students. Alvin played football games with the jocks and Ryan Edwards, captain of the football team, was his best human friend. Unfortunately, Ryan tends to be quite a jerk at times just begging to have his fucking ass handed to him like the bully ass-bag he is and always has been.

Simon always went to the so-called "nerds" section where he would play a nice, quiet and relaxing game of chess. He was quite the champion went it came to that game and everyone respected and jokingly envied his masterful skills.

Theodore would be in the cafeteria with his secret love interest Eleanor and eat lunch with students who had nothing in their free time except hang out.

Jeanette would visit the School library and take a read out of books and enjoy herself in the serenity of her calm, quiet and settle surroundings.

And lastly, Brittany would go chat and joke around with the cheerleaders and do things such as talk about boys, make-up they could wear and other things women seem to enjoy conversing about.

They also meet their new friends there, the chip-punks and the punkettes: Buck, a tall, muscular and wise weasel and his girlfriend Jessica, a beautiful and kind chipmunk, his sisters Bridget, Jerika and Electra, the wise and fun-loving punkettes (including Jessica (and his brotherly friends, Aden, Silas and Thor, the astounding and courageous chip-punks were all a part of his family; the chip-punks are considered roommates though.

Even though people who remembered and knew their biology correctly would surely know weasels eat chipmunks, Buck was different. He has always told proudly to his supposed "prey" "don't judge a book by its cover, so don't judge me by my appearance. I may be primal outside but not inside where it counts" he called them "life lessons".

As to what they do in school, they would all go in a shadow engulfed area and hang around and converse with one-another about orders of business for example.

the chipmunks and the chipettes, chip-punks and punkettes all live in the same cul-de-sac opposite to each other and so, they can all sometimes work together to get all their homework and assignments over with so they could have the rest of the evening to themselves as Buck had negotiated.

Afterwards, they all hang out, watch TV, have dinner and soon enough, they all say goodnight to one another and go home into bed. I know what you're thinking, seems like a pretty normal and legitimate lifestyle right?-WRONG! Little do any of them know, something tragic is about to happen to one of each member of the two families. But what could it be? No one knows, but it is a terrifying truth that would make them all be filled with fear, panic and unrelenting rage…


	2. it begins

**Hello everyone! I would just like to say thank you for kind gentleman who took only 5 minutes of his time to easily review on my story so far. Anyways, on with the story you've eagerly been waiting for.**

_Chapter 2, it begins  
_

**Simon's POV**

_at the Seville residence_

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard someone calling my name; it came from downstairs as I could tell so from the distance of the voice that I assumed, belonged to Alvin.

I sighed in frustration as he had awakened me from a wonderful dream I was having. I took my black rimmed glasses off the night-table, put them on and went downstairs to the kitchen to find Alvin turn around towards me in a very fast motion as he then yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I was taken aback by this. He was truly terrified; as was I at that moment. I then asked him "WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" in panic.

In-front of me, on the floor was an air soft gun, a fake knife and a toy bear-trap. Although, the bear-trap was larger than my foot because of my small nature.

"YOU ALMOST STEPPED-" he then pointed to my right "ON THAT BANANA!"

I sighed as I said "really Alvin? A Nigahiga joke? At 7 am!? Are you friggin' serious!?" in frustration.

"Hey Si calm down! Geez, can't you take a joke bro?"

"Not if it's at 7 friggin' am! I was having a wonderful dream till you just had to get me all the way down here for your bullshit…..again!"

"What were you dreamin' of bro?"

"That's for me to go back to and for you to not interfere. Besides, what do you care anyways? All you care about is yourself"

"Oh come on! What are you scared I'm gonna ruin your dream or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I am"

He sighed deeply and said "whatever, just go back to sleep; I'll clean this shit up"

"Gladly. I'd help you if I wasn't so damn tired. Now why would that be? I wonder…oh yes; because you woke me up!"

"I'm sorry okay!? Good god!" said Alvin as he cleaned up his mess.

And with that I went back upstairs and within a few minutes, I was on my bed, closing me eyes, and returning to my land of make-belief.

**Buck's POV**

_At the Power's residence_

It was 11:00 am. I woke up about half an hour ago and was now sitting in my comfortable living room couch, watching the tele as I drank my morning hazelnut latte from my rodent-sized teacup.

Oh how I loved the early Saturday mornings of every week! The birds chirping, the wind blowing and to mention the delicious nectar I was drinking right now. That latte, it reminded me of Jessica's sweet lips, how she would press hers against mine; it was better than life itself.

I could never get tired of her image and personality: a beautiful American female chipmunk with orange eyes, brown fur, long silky hair, wearing a golden tiara on her head, orange glasses and an orange and white colored dress and to top it off, beautiful sparkling white claws and teeth especially her sexy incisors. BTW her and my middle sister Jerika both look like Jeanette.

However, her appearance could only be a reflection, a sketch of her wonderful personality, for she was wise, humorous, loving, kind, gentle, intelligent, open-minded, mature, adventurous and most of all, she was like me, playful.

Speaking of Jessica, she greeted me with a kiss on my furry cheek and spoke up "hello my wonderful British gentleweasel" I then gave her peck on the lips and said "hello to you to love eyes" that was her nickname.

I then proposed that she took a seat as I tapped on a spot near me. She sat down and together, we look at our favorite show, Animal Planet's "crocodile hunter" after a few moments though, I looked over to her; she had a small frown on her face.

Something was wrong with her. Her face went from happy to worried and that always made me worried; I hated seeing her like this. "Jessica" I asked "are you alright? Is something wrong?"

She looked at me for a moment before making full eye contact and then, she spoke again, only this time, her tone had a hint of worry in it. "Don't worry Buck, everything's fine" that's what they all say. I then replied soothingly saying "now Jessica, you and I both know and have watched enough television to know that when someone says everything's fine they really aren't. So please, tell me; you know you can trust me right?"

And like lightning, she turned her head towards me and made eye contact again and said "of course I can trust you Buck, you're the only one I trust! It's just…"

"Just what my love?" I asked.

"It's Jerika" she said, I then got as worried as she was.

"Jerika? What about my sister?" she was a chipmunk too BTW, let's just say that besides our human parents John and Clementine, the punkettes are my chipmunk sisters except for Jessica; she's my girlfriend, obviously! And the chip-punks are my chipmunk adoptive "brothers".

The reason I say "brothers" between quotation marks is because they date my sisters. The chip-punks and punkettes aren't _really_ siblings except my sisters and I. So it's not incest if the chip-punks date my sisters; we think of those boys as roommates and as for Jessica, her story will be told another time.

Anyways, speaking of Jessica, she then spoke saying "I think something's wrong with her. She's been coughing all night long yesterday and today she told me she felt like complete shit; I'm concerned Buck"

"Hmm…where is she now?" I asked worryingly.

"She told me she'd go to "Dolly's", the nearby food store"

We then heard knocking on the door "I'll get it" said my lovely Jessica as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Who is it?" she asked. We heard a series of vicious coughs and a sore and hoarse yet squeaky voice spoke up "It's me, It's (cough) it's Jerika" said my sister as she let out a few more coughs.

Jessica opened the door "Jerika? Are you…feeling…al…..al...r-right?" was all she could say as Jerika shambled by her. Her fur was slightly paler then when she was normally ill and she didn't walk, as I said, she shambled; something smelled fishy.

I asked in concern "Jerika, sister dearest, are you feeling alright? You seem rather….in pain"

My sister then dropped the bag of groceries, slowly lifted and extended her hand towards me and let out a long groan; I couldn't tell which of the three of us were more terrified.

"J-Jerika? Sister?" she then lifted her head and I say in pure horror that her mouth was slowly dripping blood.


	3. love in the time of worry

**Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters lately, you can blame my annoying ass school for that! Them and their assignments and tests and shit! How can we have any free time? Anyways, prepare yourselves for another exiting chapter of "the lives of us"**

_Chapter 3: love in the time of worry_

**Simon's POV**

_Three days later…_

I was Sunday, morning, 10:00 AM; I slept in again since I always used to wake up at 09:00 AM. If you're wondering why that is, then let me explain what had happened…

_Flashback to three days ago…_

…I had gone downstairs after waking up at 09:00 AM. I was greeted by Dave who then proceeded to gesture me to take a chipmunk-sized seat in the kitchen where he then handed me a toaster waffle; toaster waffles are as big as a pizza for People our size so one was enough to fill my stomach.

After some time just sitting there thinking about what I should do, my mind wandered and showed me the image of my beloved family: my brothers Alvin and Theodore, my roommates Brittany and Eleanor and finally, my love-interest Jeanette; she was the one for me, yet, I can't muster enough courage to tell her how I truly feel about her.

Speaking of my family, where were they? I looked around the house from attic to basement, living room to garage and yet, it appeared as though Dave and I were the only ones to remain in our home.

I scurried back in the kitchen, climbed back onto the counter and asked Dave "Say Dave, do you happen to know where everyone else has gone? I've searched all over the house and around but I can't find anyone". Dave then looked at me and responded "I was waiting for you to ask this. Let's see….Alvin went to the nearby arcade to play a game called Assassin's creed III, Brittany went to Madame Rezona's beauty salon, Theodore and Eleanor went to the park for a leisurely stroll and Claire went to buy groceries from Carrefour".

"What about Jeanette?" I asked.

Dave then replied unsure of himself "uh…she said she was going to Buck's house to visit but didn't want anyone to disturb her". "Why's that?" I asked and Dave then responded with a sad tone in his voice "because she doesn't want anyone to distract her from helping someone who's in danger".

"I-In danger? Who's in danger? What are you talking about?"

"Jerika's in danger"

"Why though?"

"She…..She has a doubled pneumonia"

"A what? A Pneumonia? Are you serious?" I asked in a worried tone.

"If I was joking I'd be laughing at you but I'm obviously not so that answers that"

"Jesus Christ…lord help us" I said closing my eyes and tearing up in disbelief. One of my friends was suffering greatly and I was just sitting there doing nothing; I got up and headed straight for Buck's house.

_End of flashback…_

I'm currently sitting next to Jeanette, both of us on a chair looking at an immensely ill Jerika who was now asleep on the couch; poor thing was really not enjoying this. I looked over at Jeanette who was really worried for Jerika's health and was really trying everything in her power to help our friend in need; so was I.

We then looked at each other for a moment before breaking the silence. "I'm really worried Simon" said Jeanette with a shaky, worried tone "I really hope that there is still hope for her"

I then responded "don't say that, of course there's still hope for her; it only happened three days ago Jeanette"

"But it just came out of nowhere"

"Be that as it may, it's still too early to say it's too late"

"I know but….I….." she then started to tear up "I'm just scared for her well being Simon, frightened even. W-what if we can't cure her and she ends up…" she couldn't finish her sentence; instead, she wrapped her arms around my chest and cried into it; I caressed her soft hair to try and calm her down.

It wasn't too long before she finally pulled herself together and stopped crying, so I gently used my finger to whip away the tears in her jewel-bright eyes; those eyes, they always did make me go crazy on the inside; they looked absolutely astonishing!

After whipping her tears away, Jeanette said "thank you Simon. You know, you're really sweet, have I ever told you this before?"

I replied "no….no you didn't….do you really think I'm…sweet?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're always so sweet to me Simon and to everybody else as well. You bring a smile on people's faces whenever they're having one of those hard moments like I am; that's what makes you so sweet. You care about others more than anything else and I….I love you for that" she said with a smile on her face.

Had she just said what I thought she said? I then asked her "Jeanette, did you just say you _love_ me for what I do?" I said astonished at her words.

She then replied to me saying "y-yes Simon I did. I always wanted to tell you that I loved you but I…I guess I was too shy to do so"

"M-me too!"

"For real Simon?"

"Yeah, for real alright! From the moment you and your sisters came to West Eastman high"

"Oh Simon! I was thinking of it in the exact same concept"

"I'm so glad" I said with a smile. Jeanette then rested her head on my shoulders as I rested mine on her head; all we did now was close our eyes and try and relax from a very hard working day but little did we know the stress was only getting started.

**Well that was interesting and quite romantic if I do say so myself! please kindly review and I'll see you guys next time ;)**


	4. nightmare and fluff

**Just a quick FYI, I post a new chapter each week so now you guys don't have to wonder when the next chapter comes out. anyways, back to the magic!**

_Chapter 4, nightmare and fluff  
_

**Buck's POV**

It was the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep; except for me. In only a few minutes, I had shot up form my bed, sweating like the rain and breathing heavily; I was awakened by a nightmare.

I felt my sweat-covered fur and was disgusted by how much perspiration I was drenched in, my hands were shaking uncontrollably from the nightmare and I felt tears falling down from my eyes.

I got up, slid down the support beam of my bed as quietly as possible so as to not wake up my sisters, girlfriend or the chip-punks and went to the bathroom to get a towel and got busy trying to get the sweat off my fur.

Then, I went on ahead to change my tank top with another, seeing as how it was drenched in sweat and lastly, I returned to the bathroom, climbed the rope that was attached to the stall and opened it, allowing the water to fall in the sink.

I had then blocked the drain hole with a cork to let the water fill up the sink; it was full enough in 3 minutes and I had then closed the stall, stopping the water from streaming downwards to the sink.

Since the water was warm enough for me, I had then proceeded to slowly enter the stall and wash off my torment; after a while, I forgot everything about my bad dream and with that been thought, I used the rope attached to the cork to unclog the drain hole allowing the water to flow down to the sewers where the drain led.

After drying myself off, I returned to bed and slept; or at least I tried.

**Silas's POV**

It's been three days since my love Jerika was stricken with doubled Pneumonia and she was just lying there, sleeping, resting in the long cherished couch that once belonged to our deceased uncle; oh how we missed our uncle and how worried we were for Jerika's safety.

Simon and Jeanette had always visited my ill girlfriend, more so than Brittany, Alvin, Eleanor and Theodore; those two bespectacled lovers really did care a lot about my family.

As time flew, so did a small part of my patience. I was just sitting there, doing nothing for my love in her time of need; what was I doing!? My girlfriend, the love of my life was resting on our living room couch and I was just sitting there like an idiot with no purpose!

This was ridiculous, I had to help her somehow…maybe I could make her some latte with a couple of cough drops to go with it, yes; that sounded like a good idea.

After a while, I had finished what I said I would do and was now sitting next to Jerika, admiring her lovely face, her beautiful personality and her inner strength for being able to fight such a dreadful disease.

She soon woke up and smiled at my presence. "h-hello Silas" said Jerika.

"Hello My love" I said to Jerika "how are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, the usual, like crap but hey at least I'm getting better; my chest pain and constant coughing stopped"

"That's good" I said. She then sighed deeply as anyone else would for waking up in the early morning. "I made you a latte; it has cough drops in it to make you feel better" I said proudly, feeling ever so responsible.

"Thank you Silas" said Jerika. She then gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and went to grab the latte. She grabbed it and drank it slowly; she looked so cute when she ate and drank things.

She then spoke up again "wanna see what's on TV?" I then replied "sure, sounds like a plan"

"Alright then, let's see…" We scrolled through many channels before finding something we both enjoy.

"Hey look, the show 'victorious' is on" She said.

I agreed with her "shall we watch it?"

"Heck yeah" she said happily. She then rested her head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close; we've been calmly and peacefully watching television since then.


End file.
